


Haunted

by FabledVillan



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledVillan/pseuds/FabledVillan
Summary: Second part to Onyx Eyes.





	Haunted

The smell of leather and sweet vanilla filled the room, smoke seemed to be everywhere as incense burned slowly setting the perfect mood. Amber eyes followed his as for the first time Corvo was witnessing the god how he once was, a man of flesh and blood. His body held a warmth that Corvo longed for but what he wanted most was those sweet lips the perfect shade of healthy pink against tanned skin.

" By the void you are beautiful." Amber eyes dilated as Corvo's hands traced a clothed spine. 

"What do I call you, Outsider won't due. No. I share that name with others, I want to know you name, so that I may share it with no one."

The Outsider looked to be thinking the request over before slipping Corvo's pointer finger in his mouth and sucking it gently never breaking eye contact with the hazy eyed assassin.

"Connor." He said simply kissing Corvo's hand before slipping his thumb between plump lips, biting it to tease him. Corvo let out a groan, hips bucking slightly as his dark eyes traced every detail of the god in front of him. 

"So that's your name." The Raven let out a soft laugh and moved to sit in Corvo's lap all too aware of the thick trousers that separated himself from what he craved.

"It could be, or it could not. You said I should give you a name and I have. Rather you choose to use it, well that is for you to decide." Corvo scoffed annoyed clearly by yet another unclear answer the god had given him.   
Deaf hands sought out metal clasps as the Raven grew impatient wanting more than anything to feel the assassin's tawny flesh pressed against him, the feeling of being loved and worshiped not for his power but for every part of him that had once made him human. But Corvo was not in the mood for his games, grabbing frail wrists he pulled the Ravens hands from his belt he was sure to keep his grip gentle not to hurt (not that he could) the Raven. Resting his head on the Ravens shoulder he inhaled his sent, his skin so taunting like the sweetest and most forbidden fruit laid on display all he had to do was lean forward and take a bite.   
So that's what he did, sinking his teeth into tempting flesh. Bushing his lips over the assaulted skin enjoying the small gasps coming from sacred lips. His tongue greedily mapping out every curve of his neck cursing the leather jacket that kept his collar bone hidden away. Oh how he dreamed of being bold, of ignoring all his rules and throwing the god down and having him just as he wanted. He groaned at the image flooding his mind. Amber eyes staring down at him with an unreadable expression, a certain rawness Corvo had never seen like in this moment the god was completely vulnerable.   
As if reading Corvos thoughts the Raven surged forward lips claiming the assassin's and their tounges fought for dominance, Corvo rolled pinning the Raven beneath him. Slipping a quick hand underneath his jacket his fingers gliding across soft skin as he worked the buttons loose exposing the sun kissed body beneath him, he pulled the Raven free of the shirt leaving him exposed for the first time to Corvos greedy eyes. And greedy he was. He assulted the gods collar bone, biting and sucking leaving deep purple marks in his wake leaving a trail as he descended down. Fingers teasing pert nipples as he tongued his was down. The gods breath was coming in pants as Amber eyes darkened to the Inky black he had come to love.  
"There you are." He whispered a rare smile crossing his lips as he dipped his tongue into the Ravens navel.   
A breathy moan escaped forbidden lips suddenly and Corvo became all too aware of how clothed they still where.  
"If you will permit me?" He asked hooking his finger around the waist of the Ravens trousers.  
"If you have to ask I only wonder why I even bother." The Outsider's monotoned voice taking a slightly playful note.   
Corvo didn't hesitate peeling the pants from the Raven before removing his own clothes leaving the two in only there underclothes.   
~*~  
His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears, oh how he missed hearing his heart. This illusion for his lovers benefit had excited him, made him question himself and reveal too much. But oh how he loved the games, the dilated hunger in the assassin's eyes as he trailed kisses down his body stopping at his waist band only to remove the last piece of petty clothing with his teeth. It did something odd to him, made his heart jump and his breath quicken something that was rare for a being who's heart had stopped beating so long ago.  
His thinking was halted when the sick pleasure of wet heat engulfed him, pleasure that seemed to come from every part of his body swallowed him down as Corvo swallowed him to the root.  
The gasps and groans that poured from his mouth seemed foreign but it was his voice no less, his body couldn't take much more stimulation he knew that, this was all too new for him. He had never felt this way, never wanted anyone to be close to him to feel their skin on his as he gave in to ecstasy.  
~*~  
Corvo couldn't bare it anymore, he was painfully hard and the noises the Outsider was making was driving him mad. Last time had been rough, the lack of preparation had made is less enjoyable but this time he had come prepared. He pulled off the Outsider thick cock leaving a trail of saliva as he pumped it twice and lapped away the precum. The Outsider moaned his hands shaking, he looked a sweaty mess but Corvo could remember him looking more beautiful. He removed the cork from a vile coating each finger liberally before spreading the gods legs, last time had been rushed but this time he was going to take it slow. He pushed one finger in slowly watching the Outsider face as he did so, when he saw no sign of discomfort he began pumping his finger in and out feeling the muscles began to relax he inserted a second digit, slowing his pace to allow the Raven to grow accustom. Corvo couldn't draw his attention away from the gods face, his eyes back to the rich Amber color; sweat beading on his forehead and his raven locks matted to his face. All of it was too much, he wanted to take it slow but his will power was waning with every gasp from the being underneath him. Uncorking the vile one more time he coated his cock pumping it a few times before position himself between the gods legs and waiting for permission. The Raven gave a slight nod and spread his legs a little wider, Corvo aligned himself before pushing in.   
~*~  
He was growing impatient with the assassin, he was to gentle moving at a snail's pace when all the Outsider wanted was for the other man to pound him into existence.  
Locking his legs tightly around Corvos waist his pulled the man forward the assassin's eyes darked and he snapped his hips forward burying himself to the hilt in the Outsider's tight heat. Corvo bent down joining their lips as he began to move his hips sending small waves of pleasure pulsing through the Raven's body. He couldn't muffle the sounds coming from his lips, or the smack of flesh as Corvo gave him everything he wanted. Pleasure, pain, heated lust that seemed to fill every crevice of his hollow body with emotions and reasoning he had never known before. But just as always the pleasure built to quickly and even though it filled his body and sent his mind silent with numbing ecstasy it ended to fast, they lay coved in each other's semen as desperation rares it's ugly head.

"I wish I could give you more, I want nothing more than to keep you in my arms for ever." It was the same everytime, and he wanted nothing more than to stay in Corvo's arms as well, but he couldn't say that. It was impossible after all. So he says the most honest thing he can say.

"We have tonight." Though it sounds hollow as his beating heart dries up once more and the blackness clouds the Amber orbs that had once shown such warmth and life.

"Do you think the old you would have been happy?" Corvo wasn't sure where that had came from, but it seems to have been on the tip of his tongue. He expected the god to leave or just ignore him entirely being usually uncomfortable when it came to talking about his past. But now he seemed to consider the question and give it great thought before leaning back into Corvo's arms with a sigh.

"I like to think I am still the same boy I once was, older yes. Wiser and not as trusting for sure, but deep down I'm always Connor. Now go to sleep."

~*~  
Corvo jerked awake, the cold winter breeze kissing his bare skin as the white curtains blew in the breeze. Had it been a dream? It was possible, the god had the power to bend time what was a dream? He was about to get up when he noticed a weight on his chest, he moved his hand up a sharp spine a sleepy smile tugging at his mouth as he closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep. Times like these were rare after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a few more, took me a bit to write but I really hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments and if you haven't read the first part in the series this one probably just sounds like porn.... Which it is, but it has a plot thats going to be revealed I'm the next installment.


End file.
